


Flashforward

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Flashforward - Freeform, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Leonard Snart Lives, Ray x Lily, i fell into a hole but it's a nice fluffy hole, this plot bunny would not leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The rescue of post-Oculus Leonard Snart takes a surprising turn for those aboard the Waverider at its conclusion.(Inspired by a Tumblr post)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So @dirty-half-dozen posted a Captain Canary Imagine that referenced Flashforward, a show I remember hearing about years ago when it premiered but never got a chance to see (although now I really want to and I will find a way to watch if it kills me). But it got the gears turning in my head as I watched the end scene, and not just because of that awesome final soundtrack of the building going boom.
> 
> So I’ve decided to let the muse run wild by using this as a way to save Leonard, although I’ll divert a little from the imagine.
> 
> Thank you to @thecrooktomyassasin for letting me rant a little about this.

The last time all of them thought they’d see Leonard Snart was when they dropped the past version of him off on New Year’s Day of 2016, just a few days after he had been recruited by the Legion of Doom. It had been hard for the team, especially Sara and Mick, to have to erase his memory of time travel and bring him back to his present day time. They thought he had miraculously survived only to discover that he was just from the past. They had to say goodbye to him all over again.

Within a week, a miracle happened. The Waverider had been in the temporal zone when they stumbled across something extraordinary. It was the Oculus, or what was left of it. It was still intact for the most part, save for some large fragments. In the middle of all of it was a man in a blue leather jacket. There was no doubt about it that this was the Leonard Snart who had sacrificed himself to destroy the Oculus.

Once Gideon confirmed it, the team decided to stage a rescue. Ray’s ATOM suit could withstand the temporal zone, something they’d figured out when Nate was first getting used to his new abilities. He could fly out and retrieve Leonard and bring him back on board. From there, they could determine whether or not he was still alive. If he was, that was the best case scenario. If he wasn’t, then at least they could finally lay him to rest.

The entire crew of the Waverider gathered in the cargo bay to watch Ray go out into the temporal zone. As the Atom flew toward the man who they had believed to be gone, everyone waited in anticipation to see what was going to happen. Ray appeared to have some difficulty pulling Leonard’s hand away from the wreckage, as if it was still gripping something. Eventually, he was freed when Ray broke away the part of the Oculus his hand was wrapped around. Once he was no longer connected to it, Ray flew the both of them back to the time ship, where the others awaited.

He didn’t realize that Leonard still had a piece of the Oculus in his hand.

As soon as Ray was back inside, the cargo door was shut and Leonard was brought to the med bay. He was somewhat conscious when they got him there, which was a relief to everyone. After they had him on the bed and started monitoring his vitals, his hand went limp. The piece of the Oculus that he had been holding fell from his grip.

As soon as it hit the floor, a bright green flash flared quickly, followed by a pulse that filled the Waverider. The entire team was hit by it and immediately dropped to the floor, unconscious.

No one moved for two minutes, yet they all experienced something. A flash of their futures.

* * *

_Martin_

Martin couldn’t explain what was happening. One minute, something had flashed beside Mr. Snart, and then next he was with Clarissa.

They seemed to be in a sort of doctor’s office. Both of them were seated in chairs in front of a desk. The nameplate on it in front of them read for a Dr. E. Peters. Clarissa was anxious, he could tell by her body language. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was starting to get a bad feeling about it. Martin found himself placing his hand on hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

The door opened, and a middle-aged woman entered with a file in hand.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she apologized.

Before anything else could happen, the office faded and his eyes reopened.

* * *

_Rip_

Rip wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was running through low brush away from something. His gun was in his hand, and he was sprinting like his life depended on it. There was a pouch grasped in his free hand. He had no idea what was in it, but he sensed it was something valuable.

Up ahead of him, he saw Jonah Hex. The man was on a horse, with another beside him. As he caught sight of Rip, he drew his own gun and fired. Rip could practically hear the bullets whiz past him and pained grunts from who Jonah had hit with them. He slowed down to get on the horse, ready to get away from wherever he was.

As soon as he was about to mount the horse, Rip woke up.

* * *

_Jax_

A camera flashed in front of him unexpectedly. Jax groaned and blinked, waiting for the spots to clear from his vision. When they did, he recognized the Hudson University campus around him. He was wearing graduation robes, a tassel swinging in front of his eyes. His whole family was around him, smiling proudly, and he could see his uncle holding the camera that he went everywhere with.

Jax was engulfed in a huge family hug, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Behind them, he could see another group of people. The members of Team Flash, a few people from Team Arrow, and every Legend he knew. There were some unfamiliar faces mingled in there too, but he was surrounded by friends and family.

He received congratulations from his family and they told him how proud they were of him. Jax felt so proud as he heard it before excusing himself to go see his other family.

As he took a step forward, everything faded and he realized he was on the floor in the med bay.

* * *

_Ray_

Ray had been working on the ATOM suit in STAR Labs. He didn’t even hear the woman come up behind him. Only when she made a remark that he’s miscalculated did he notice her. When he tried to protest that his math was fine, she’d smirked and taken another marker and corrected his current calculations on the board in front of him.

“Wow,” he muttered.

The brunette shrugged. “Well, at least now you won’t cause damage to the circuitry the next time you shrink.”

He didn’t even know her name, but somehow, he felt like he was falling for her.

“I’m Ray, by the way,” he told her, holding out his hand.

She smiled and took it. “I’m-”

He didn’t get to hear her name. Before she could say it, he jolted awake.

* * *

_Amaya_

The cargo door felt like it was opening slower than normal. When it did, she found herself looking out at the clearing she knew was close to the JSA headquarters. She could see the building in the distance, and it just felt like 1942 again. After all her adventures on the Waverider, she had arrived home.

It was the end of a journey for her. She would have loved to stay on board with everyone, but she had her own life to pursue. Besides, history needed her to return at some point, and so did the JSA. She could prevent the mission that had caused everyone except Todd to go missing. 

As Amaya stepped off the Waverider, she took someone’s hand. When she turned her head to see who it was, she was awake again.

* * *

_Nate_

Nate typed away furiously at the laptop. A pile of journals, one of them opened, was to his left side, and a cup of tea was at his right. Reading off the screen, he saw that he was typing about the adventures that he had been on as a member of the Legends. The names were fake (probably to protect his friends), but the story he was writing was real. It was about the adventures in feudal Japan.

He kept typing about his own experiences when he first landed there before stopping when he reached the Yamishiro household. Then he dug through the journals before pulling out a something that looked like a futuristic tape recorder. There was a piece of tape on it that had Ray Palmer scrawled in Sharpie.

The moment he hit play on it, his eyes snapped open, taking him away from the laptop to staring at the ceiling of the med bay. 

* * *

_Mick_

Leonard was staring at him. He knew this was the real deal and not a hallucination. The two of them were in Mick’s room, sitting across from each other. His best friend looked saddened.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked slowly after a long moment.

Mick nodded. “Gave it a lot of thought, and I am.”

“Lisa’s going to ask where you are, just like she asked you about me,” Leonard said.

“So tell her the truth,” he shrugged before adding. “And tell her she was the closest thing I had to little sister. I’ll miss her. And you.”

He stood up at the same time that Leonard rose from his own seat.

“I’ll miss you too,” he told him, looking even sadder.

“If you ever need me, or her, we’re just a time jump away.”

Leonard seemed like he was going to say something else, but Mick didn’t get to find out what. The vision ended too soon.

* * *

_Sara_

Sara stared down at the ring around her finger, studying the design. Turning to her right, she saw Leonard seated beside her. They were on the bridge of the Waverider, the whole team around them. Even Barry and Kendra was back somehow, but Carter was nowhere in sight. Rip was in the captain’s seat, piloting them through the temporal zone. 

She didn’t know what made her do it, but she released her right hand from gripping the harness. Leonard noticed the action, and grasped it. He gave it a squeeze, and she returned it.

As the ship started to accelerate, Sara could feel her stomach start to churn. The bridge and the sick feeling vanished as she woke up and sat up by the door to the med bay, watching everyone else around her get up in equal confusion.

* * *

_Leonard_

He didn’t know how long been seeing the flashes of different timelines. Ever since Leonard had given himself up at the Oculus to die, he had been experiencing them. At first, he’d been surprised that he was still alive and even a little relieved. But the more timeline fragments he saw, the more and more he wished that the explosion had just killed him. Hell had to be better than this. 

Then, it had ended suddenly. He was in the temporal zone, the Oculus wreckage scattered around him. Raymond was holding onto him, flying both of them away from the mess. Leonard was barely able to keep his eyes open as he was brought inside the Waverider, and then up to the med bay. They put him on one of the beds as he realized that he was still holding onto something. He let it go, hearing it drop to the floor. Then there had been the green flash, and he found himself no longer in the med bay.

Of all the timelines he had witnessed, this was something he had never seen before. He was waking up in a bed in a room that did not belong to the Waverider with Sara curled close beside him. Her blonde hair was splayed all across her face. She seemed relaxed and calmer than he had ever seen her before. Leonard didn’t understand how, but he felt the same way. Sara suddenly shifted and blinked her eyes open, a sleepy smile visible through the strands of hair obscuring her face.

Everything faded away before he could do anything else, and he realized his eyes were closed. He reopened them, and he found himself back in the Waverider’s medbay. Everyone else on the team was waking up too and getting back up on their feet.

* * *

No one had any clue what had happened. When they replayed the security footage in the med bay, it took the second time around for Amaya to point out the piece of the Oculus impacting the floor of the Waverider as the source of the green flash and pulse. They also learned that they had all been unconscious for two minutes before all waking up again.

“Gideon,” Rip asked as the footage ended the second time. “How did this happen?”

“And what exactly was I seeing?” Jax asked.

“It appears that residual energy of the temporal zone affected the Oculus piece Mr. Snart brought on board,” the AI announced. “The collision of the piece with the floor allowed the Oculus’s power to affect you temporarily.”

Sara frowned. “Which means...”

“You all experienced a part of your personal futures,” Gideon explained. “What you saw is what is in store for you on the ship, or even off of it.”

Everyone was quiet. 

“Would dropping the piece again create the same effect?” Ray asked quietly. “Would we see the same thing? Or would it be different?”

“I detect no temporal energy radiating from the piece. Dropping the Oculus piece again would not produce the same result you experienced previously.”

There were a variety of expressions on everyone’s faces. Ray looked disappointed. Rip, Nate, and Jax seemed to be the calmest, while Martin appeared to be rattled and concerned. Amaya had her arms crossed, her eyes flicking over towards Mick, who had a conflicted look on his face. Sara looked toward Leonard, who met her eyes.

After a long silent spell, Rip sighed. “Whatever you wish to do regarding what you saw, you’re welcome to it. I had Gideon prevent you from looking into your personal timelines anyway, so we don’t have to worry about those being damaged.”

With that, he left the med bay, probably to go back to his quarters. Ray exited shortly after him. Soon, everyone dispersed save for Sara and Mick and Leonard, who was still to be held in the med bay for the night.

“Glad you’re back,” the arsonist said to the thief with a nod before leaving Sara and Leonard.

Leonard watched him go before turning back to Sara. The assassin studied his vitals on the screen momentarily.

“If you’re worried about the future, then don’t,” Leonard broke the silence. “After all, Rip said Ray was supposed to die at the Oculus, and look what happened instead.”

“Are you worried about what you saw?” Sara asked, looking back at him.

He shook his head. “I’m hoping it comes true.”

She snorted softly. “I think I know the feeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be short, but I guess it wasn't meant to be that way.
> 
> Totally worth writing it now.


End file.
